I got a sinking feeling about this
by Happymartin
Summary: All the survivors are about to go on the maiden voyage of the RMS Titanic. Unknown to them however is that an outbreak is about to occur, and be the true cause of the "sinking" of the Titanic.
1. Prologue

The night was bitter on the lifeboat, and the air was freezing cold. Zoey was being hugged by Ellis while Francis and Nick looked on at the still steamer, wails and roars emitting from its gloomy black hull. Nearby was the HMS Agamemnon, getting in range to fire its deck guns at the RMS Titanic. Infected were staring at the dark shape in the distance, oblivious that their doom is about to sink the ship. Before the volley began however, a rescue Tug was on its way to pick up the survivors in the lifeboat. Nick had a rotten feeling about it though, as he saw that the people on board had rifles in their hands.


	2. A flash of light on the horizon

The apocalypse some thought would come in the form of God against Satin. Others though said it would be a giant rock smashing into the earth, wiping humanity out of the universe like the bugs they were. Few could have expected that the thing that would destroy all of civilization would be the smallest and most unnoticeable of things in the universe…germs. They are small tiny microbes that keep multiplying, and developing into new even more dangerous forms of sickness. This germ however, put onto humanity one of its nastiest tricks it was saving. It had a devious trick that would be able to destroy society, and hopefully humanity in the process. That trick….was bringing the dead back to life.

It had been 3 weeks since the infection took its first victim. Rayford was cold and damp from the autumn rain. The survivors: Bill, Louis, Francis, Zoey, Coach, Nick, Ellis, and Rochelle were holding out on the bridge, waiting for a sign of escape. The sailboat they found had sunk when earlier a tank threw a chunk of concrete, punching a whole in the hull. In the bridge control room, Ellis is reading a book about the Titanic, while Francis and Bill kill off the stragglers. Rochelle and Zoey were talking about their past lives before the infection, while Nick and Louis were looking out towards the sea. The only noises were the groaning of the infected below, and the gunshots that silenced them. Eventually someone had to break the ice. "Ya know…" Ellis said "I wish I could have been on the Titanic. To see the grand staircase, eat at the restaurant, listen to the band, and enjoy the sun. If only it hadn't hit that block of ice." "Well it did, and now it's on the ocean floor. Just a pile of rusty scrap metal if ya ask Me.", Nick replied cynically. "Oh let the boy's mind wander", spoke Coach in defense of Ellis. "That ship was a wonder at the time, so gigantic, and expensive." "Yea well so are the Evacuation ships out at sea right now", replied Nick. "Probably all eating steak, and drinking wine while we eat beans and drink dirty water." Nick just about had it. Boat sinks, car gets wrecked by a tank, infected below, and limited food and ammo. Nick knew that it was all over for them all. "Would you shut up suit dude? Your voice is messing my aim up!" Francis snapped. Nick went back to watch the sea some more. Bill agreed, "I'm with Francis. Why don't you leave the boy alone? I like his optimism. Keeps heads up and keeps our guns pointed at the zombies and not our foreheads." Meanwhile Louis was watching the beautiful night sky. "Gee I can't remember when the sky was this beautiful, what with all the light pollution." "The reason it's like that was because of the zombie apocalypse. Humanity's going to get wiped out but hey, at least we can stare at the shiny stars again." Louis ignored that cynical comment, but then something on the horizon caught his eye. "Hey Zoey, pass me those binoculars would ya?" Louis looked through them and his jaw dropped. "GUYS! GUYS! " "What the hell is it Louis?" Francis questioned. Louis was pointing at something in the sky, his mouth agape with awe. Soon the other survivors looked and even they couldn't believe what they saw.

It was a flying steam train. Flashes of light were emitting from it. It flew lower as it got towards the bridge. The survivors raised their guns, readying themselves for whatever is inside the cabin. The train landed on the bridge. The train had an odd, steampunk-ish design to it. "So…" Louis finally spoke, "whose going to go down there?" Everyone were quick to say not it…expect for Nick. "Not I-damn it!" Nick climbed down the ladder and slowly approached the train. As he was got very close, the cabin began to open itself. Bill and Francis raised their rifles, the others their ranged weapons. Getting ready for something nasty to come out. When the steam cleared, an old man was standing there. He stood there for a moment, before collapsing onto the ground. Bill slid down the ladder, the others following. Bill ran to the old man and checks his pulse. "He's alive, but unconscious." Almost instantly after that, the old man sprang up, startling the survivors. "Don't shoot!" The old man shouted. "Who the hell are you?" asked Rochelle. "My name is Doctor Emmet Brown. I'm a scientist and a time traveler." "A time traveler? Next you'll be telling us you've met the aliens, or vampires." Replied Francis. "Well I am! I've seen everything there is to see!" "Ok point dexter." Nick said "If you're really a time traveler…show us how this time machine works." "Ok, I will. Please step in."

The inside of the train had all sorts of weird computers, screens, and levers. Doc Brown pointed to a console in the driver's chair. "This is the time control pad. Now how this works is you just punch in where you want to go, drive this baby to 88 miles per hour, and then whoosh! You're on your way to the past or future." "Really then?" Ellis said in amazement. "Indeed. Want to see the birth of Christ?" The doc presses some numbers and the destination reads, Dec. 25, 0000. "Or watch Hitler kill himself?" The destination now read, April 30, 1945. "Or watch the Titanic on her maiden voyage?" "The Titanic!" Ellis said cheerfully. But that was put to rest quick when a smoker came out of nowhere and tongued the doc. Doc Brown was quickly mauled to death by the smoker, who quickly turned his attention towards the survivors. Not far off, the sounds of a horde with several tanks were on their way. "Get into the time machine!" ordered Bill. As the survivors piled into the train, Zoey accidentally bumped into a lever, closing the cabin. "Nice Zoey." Francis complimented. "Ok, let's try to get this thing going." At that moment, Louis tripped and grabbed onto a switch. In that moment, the engine began to chug. "Louis what did you do?" yelled Francis. "I don't know." The switch was the train's auto pilot. But what the survivors didn't notice was the already set time destination. The train rose into the air and got itself into position. The survivors got into the seats and buckled themselves in for the ride of their time. The train speeds into the sky, hits 88 miles per hour and with a mighty roar from its whistle the Train whooshes, and disappears into the night sky. Their destination? April 10th, 1912.


End file.
